Raven/Rebirth
Rebirth Raven is a character who was introduced in the 2.13 update. Being one of the most dangerous Tag-effect characters, and enemy of both the League of Assassins Set and any character who boasts start of match power, she brings swift demise to overconfident foes bent on unleashing pain, especially with her very fast special 2, Empty Void, that can easily catch opponents off guard. Strategy To utilize her most effectively, combine her with other Rebirth characters, Crit Augments, and Gear that gives crits. Currently however, her passive does not give her any bonus power on crit when combined with other Rebirth characters. This is likely a bug, although it is unclear when it will be resolved. Her basic combo is also slightly different from all other versions of Raven. It only has a one-hit Combo ender equal to 3% of her damage stat, rather than the typical two-hit, 7% combo-ender of all other Ravens. This decreases her synergy with Gauntlets of Azrael. On tag in, she steals all of her opponent's power if it is more than hers. She will then gain that same amount of power for herself, allowing her to quickly and immediately gain large amounts of power simply by tagging in. This will not work against power drain immune enemies, most notably Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan and Batman/Arkham Knight, due to their passives. It only partially works on Shazam/Prime during his passive, stealing one of his two bars of power, rendering him only able to use s1 instead of s2. She may not steal power if she is tagged in too quickly after an opponent tags in, similar to the passives of Batgirl/Cassandra Cain and Bane/Luchador. Invulnerability on her opponent prevents her from stealing power. There is also a short delay between her tag in and her power siphon, which makes it possible to use a special immediately as she tags in to expend power and prevent her from stealing it. On the other hand, due to this short delay, if you KO her teammate with the last hit of your special, forcing her to tag in, she can still steal your power (despite performing a KO like this which would normally protect you from tag effects like Bane/Luchador's stun). She cannot steal power during an enemy special, however. Her passive makes her very deadly when combined with Hawkgirl/Prime, as Raven can be a welcome addition to any tag-based team. While tempting, she has poor synergy with characters or gear that boosts power generation as that could give her more power than the opponent has and hence, would not activate the power siphon. Especially when equipped with the Tantu Totem, her passive determines whether she could steal power after she receives the Totem's power, reducing its effectiveness. Empty Void does slightly less maximum damage than normal, as the first two hits do not require tapping and swiping and always deal minimum damage. The whole special could only do 5/6 of the normal maximum damage. Interactions Good With *'Other Rebirth characters:' **'Jessica Cruz/Rebirth' and Green Arrow/Rebirth: In addition to receiving more power per critical hit from these two, their long combo enders give their opponents a sizable amount of power, allowing Raven to tag in and take it all for herself. *'Hawkgirl/Prime': Hawkgirl's decreased tag cooldown allows Raven to tag in and steal power more often. Good Against *'Batman/Arkham Origins': Immediately tagging in whenever Batman tags in will essentially take his passive for her own. *'Batgirl/Prime', Ra's al Ghul's Scimitar: Similar to above. *'League of Assassins Set': She can "steal" back the power that the opponent gained from her teammate's tag. *[[Green Lantern/Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan|'Green Lantern/Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan']]: '''Same as above. *The Joker/The Killing Joke: Tagging her in after KO'ing Joker will allow Raven to nullify his passive on at least one of his teammates, and if she tags out and back in on the next person, she would makes Joker's passive completely useless. *Sinestro/Antimatter: Force-tagging her in will allow her to drain his power, severely dampening his effectiveness when combined with the aforementioned League of Assassins Set. *Shazam/Prime: As he is only technically immune to power drain, Raven will still siphon a bar of power from him during his passive. She can also steal his power and prevent him from activating his Super Move. *[[Killer Frost/Prime|'''Killer Frost/Prime]]: Because Killer Frost ensures Raven has low power generation, she can almost always be tagged in and steal power from opponents with Killer Frost on their team. *'Superman/Man of Steel': His passive works against him, as if he keeps power and the opposition survives, Raven has then opportunity to steal it, turning Superman into a liability. *'Wonder Woman/New 52 ': Giving power to teammates is essentially gifting Raven with more power. If she is combined with Superman/Man of Steel in particular or anyone who benefits from her passive, she becomes a liability to the whole team. *'Wonder Woman/600': Same as above, but only for female characters teamed with her. *'Harley Quinn/Animated': Increased power generation works to benefit Raven's power stealing passive. *'Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight': This is situational in that should the Joker be knocked out on her team and Raven is fast enough, she could gain 3 full power bars. *'Batman Ninja Helmet': Normally a character using this gear is going to want to save power to use the gear to it’s fullest potential. Raven could tag in and steal the power for herself. *'The Flash/Blackest Night': If Flash is regenerating health and power from one of Raven's teammate's DOT, Raven can immediately tag in and steal the power Flash got from the DOT. Countered By * Power drain immune characters, such as Lobo/Prime and Static/Prime. *'Green Lantern/Red Son': Crit immunity can render him immune to the second part of her passive. *'Batman/Arkham Knight': Selecting the power drain and crit immunities leave Raven without a passive. *'LexCorp Set': With 2 LexCorp pieces equipped, one can completely reverse Raven's power drain, although she will still gain power herself. *'Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight': When her passive activates, she can deal lots of damage to Raven and temporarily stall her from using special attacks. *'Superman/Injustice 2', Batman/Dawn of Justice, The Flash/Reverse Flash, The Flash/Wally West Rebirth, Riddler's Staff, Mother Box: Raven Rebirth’s passive means nothing when she manages to steal power from the said characters or other characters equipped with the said gear(s), but manage to “evade” her Specials. *[[Batman/Gaslight|'Batman/Gaslight']]: Even if Batman has more power than Raven, he will ignore the effect, keeping his power and countering with his grenade. Abilities Her are Raven's abilities. Raven’s SP2, Empty Void, can be chained from his light basic attacks without the combo-ender. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Her artifacts are: Blades, Cape, Belt, Hood, and Feather. *She has the same base stats with Green Arrow/Rebirth. *The wording of her passive mistakenly referred to Energy when it actually is referring to Power. This was also a long-running problem for Superman/Man of Steel's passive, although it was eventually fixed. *Due to many complaints regarding Raven's SP1 of having to swipe multiple times, the developers have decided to remove the multiple swiping on this version of Raven, so you'd only to have swipe once and she'd hit twice this time. **However, this was reverted back to swiping twice in patch 2.19. *She's the only version of Raven to have a higher health stat than damage stat. **Additionally, she's the only version of Raven to only have a 1-hit Combo ender. *She is the only character in the game to have a passive requiring crit attacks to activate, although it is not currently working, and the same can be said for Diablo Companion Card EVOLVED being the first gear to do so. *A random silver character is rewarded for completing the 10th battle of Challenge 4 in her Challenge. *She is the only version of Raven without a passive revolving around health. *Previously before 2.19, her SP1 only required players to do a Rapid Swipe mini-game once. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Female characters Category:Rebirth characters Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Tag effect Category:Power drain Category:Power Steal Category:Basic-Special_combos